


Calm Beginning

by TheOtherAlya



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Rating May Change, future lamp, i dunno, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: A series of short stories that describe how they all ended up together and how each of their relationships work.





	1. Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be able to explain more about each of their orientations in the next chapter, but I wanted to get this chapter out fairly soon. I hope you all enjoy! This was inspired by trixie85592 on tumblr (who has amazing fics they're writing too, like seriously, they're wonderful), so thank you so much!

Signs of a crush

Can i like several people at once

Polyamory

QPR

QPR asexual

 

Virgil sighed, staring at his phone. His Google history was as much of a mess as he felt inside. As much as he hated the idea of feelings (clearly less than Logan, but that was a story for another day), he knew that denying them would only make his situation worse. He shoved his phone into his pocket as a familiar blue appeared in his room. “What do you want, Patton?”

The father figure grinned at him, sending the butterflies in his stomach into a flurry. “I just made some cookies! I wanted to see if you wanted some!”

“Are you doing okay?” The “younger” side moved closer, ducking his head to hide behind his hood. “Is Deceit bothering you again?” He wanted to keep up his dark persona, figuring it made things easier when he did, but as happy as Patton always was, making cookies (especially when there were some already in the mind-scape) was usually a sign that something was wrong.

A soft look crossed the father’s face. “I’m fine, Virge. Just a little stressed. Nothing Dad can’t handle.” Though he tried to put on one of his signature smiles, it was clear something was wrong.

 Virgil pulled Patton into a hug, pressing his face into the fatherly side’s shoulder. “You know you don’t have to deal with this alone, right?” He felt arms wrap around him, far heavier than he had ever felt Patton’s hugs being before. “If anyone’s taught me about that before, it’s you.” He felt his shoulder growing damp, sending a spike of his namesake through his body. “P-patton? Are…”

He pulled Virgil closer, tears flowing down his face. “Thank you… I… I don’t know why I’m crying.” He let out a laugh that sounded more self-depreciating than Virgil would have liked, but this was a step in the right direction. “Thanks for reminding me, kiddo…” He pulled back, wiping his eyes and smiling, though it was much more subdued than normal.

Virgil bit his lip, his stomach twisting. “Hey, Patton. Did you know I can fit the whole world in my hands?”

He tilted his head, confused. “What? How-” Virgil reached forward to place his hands on Patton’s cheeks. Tears immediately welled in his eyes. “Virge…”

The anxious side lowered his eyes, his cheeks flushing even under the pale foundation. “Would you look at that? Perfect fit.”

Patton leaned down, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek. “Kiddo…”

“I-I hate it when you call me that sometimes.” The words were coming unbidden. He couldn’t stop them, wanted desperately to, but they came anyway. “I’m not your son. I’m not. And I’m afraid that’s all you’ll ever see me as.” The words spilled from his lips almost quicker than his mouth could form them, his hands beginning to shake. “I know it’s stupid, but-” He felt Patton’s hands come up and squish his cheeks, causing his lips to purse out like a fish. Finally, _finally,_ the words stopped. He raised his eyes to meet Patton’s, for a moment struck by how silly they must look, both holding the other’s face, his squished to look like a child imitating a fish, tear tracks on both of their cheeks.

“Virgil… If it bothers you, I won’t do it any more… But why don’t you like that name?”

A surprised laugh escaped the pale side. “Patton… I have a… a… Ihaveacrushonyouandhaveforalongtime…” The words sounded silly with his squished face, but the speed certainly wasn’t helping him.

“Wh-what?” The hands released some of the pressure, still resting on his cheeks but more gently.

“I have a crush on you… and have for a really long time…” His eyes were on the ground, his face only getting hotter and hotter, but he couldn’t pull away. He just couldn’t… The emotional side was silent, only causing the anxiety to mount. “I-I understand. You don’t feel the same, so I should just-” The hands on his cheeks tightened their hold again, squishing his face once more.

“Virgil… Are you… Are you serious?”

He winced, tears welling in his eyes. “Yesh…”

“Virge… Please… Please look at me…” Finally, he lifted his eyes, finally meeting Patton’s gaze. Where he expected to find scorn or hatred, he found… fondness? “You… You seriously have a crush on me?”

“Yesh. Are you sherioushly making fun of me?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Virgil.exe had stopped working.

“Virge? Virgil? Are you there?”

He blinked in confusion, eyes steadily growing wider. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“…Why?”

“Because I like you too…” A shy smile was spreading over his face. “And you look really cute right now…”

“… Only if you shtop shwishing my fashe…” Patton laughed, releasing the anxious side’s cheeks from the fish-like hold, but leaned in, his eyes seeming lit from within.

“Is this any better?”

Virge felt his heart rate quicken, but this time… it was for an amazing reason… “Much…”

They both leaned in, meeting in the middle for a sweet kiss. There was so much more to discuss, to decide, to reveal for one another. But for this moment, just this moment, it was enough. A sweet moment that would stay in their memories forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to center around Roman and Logan, but I hope I can have that out soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is doing some research, but needs the help of a certain Prince. Hopefully he can get his information without revealing his not-so-secret crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! A lot happened since I last posted, but my life is much more stable now, so updates will be much faster! Thank you so much for all the kind words and kudos! I love to read the comments and see that people are enjoying this!

The clicking of keys had never been an uncommon sound in the mindscape, especially when Logan was in the middle of researching something. Lately, he had been doing some internet searching (as per the request of Virgil, who seemed uncommonly flushed and displayed an odd degree of hyperactivity, even for him), and it was taking an incredibly long time to gather all of the information. It wasn’t difficult at first, as Virgil had provided him with information to begin his research, but now…

At that moment, the very person on his mind strode into the room, carrying a sword and looking the worse for wear. Roman rubbed a hand over his eyes, sheathing his sword before collapsing onto the couch that stood on the other side of his room from the table Logan had commandeered as his workspace.  “What are you doing in here? Aren’t you supposed to be studying chemical engineering in a lab or something?” The Prince asked in what Logan supposed was a teasing tone as he stretched out, taking up the entire couch (which never failed to annoy Logan. If he wanted to sleep or recline, why didn’t he create a recliner or go to his room to sleep? The couch would hurt his back and misalign his spine. Did Roman even care about his health?).

“I assume you are joking, but no. I’m conducting research, and…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, already regretting this decision. “I… require your assistance.”

There was a pause. Roman slowly stood, ambling over to Logan, his eyes already shining with amusement. “Really? The walking encyclopedia is asking _me_ for help with _research_? And what, pray tell, is this research on?” His voice was lilting, teasing, setting the logical side on edge as he sat on the edge of the table.

Logan’s cheeks reddened. He didn’t see why Roman felt he needed to encroach on his personal space, but he couldn’t figure out why his stomach was twisting when he met Roman’s eyes. “I would appreciate if you would take this seriously, Roman.”

The Prince let out a dramatic sigh, trying to suppress a grin. “I don’t know if I can help you, Lo. I’m _ever_ so busy. I mean, unless you’re in dire need of my services.” He leaned closer, grinning. “So, what exactly are you researching?”

The teacher scooted his chair back, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Virgil asked for my help in researching… sexuality and romantic relationships.” Did his voice crack? Yes. Did Roman notice?

Judging from his grin, yes.

“Doom and gloom is asking you for relationship advice? Why didn’t he come to me? Romance is my thing!” Logan didn’t consider himself to be an expert in reading the emotions of others. He barely knew how to read his own emotions at times, but he could see Roman was more than a little bothered about this. _And why shouldn’t he be?_ Logan supposed. _I understand what it feels like, and I was upset when I was in that situation…_

He had zoned out to some degree, but when he focused on the Prince again, he was still rambling. Logan hesitated before placing a hand on Roman’s knee. It immediately stopped the flow of words, allowing Logan to speak. “Roman, I do not believe Virgil approached me for relationship advice. His request was for me to find the definitions behind different orientations. He wanted to learn more about what the different labels mean and the relationships others with those labels have.”

Roman frowned in confusion. “What? Why? I mean, you’re both free to research whatever you both like, but is there a reason?” His eyes lit up. “Oh! Is it for a Sander’s Sides video? That would be such an interesting topic! But I suppose it would be difficult-“

“It’s not for a video.” Logan frowned, studying Roman. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Virgil, Patton, and I are on the asexual spectrum.” He shrugged as he stated it. He had assumed it was common knowledge, but now that he thought on the subject? He wasn’t sure they had ever discussed it while Roman had been in the room.

Roman tilted his head. “Really? Huh, I guess I should have seen that before… Do you mind if I ask what…?”

Logan shrugged again, fidgeting uncomfortably. He had never been particularly comfortable discussing romantic feelings, but in light of some… recent events, discussing it with Roman? It was… hard. “Well, I don’t imagine Patton or Virgil would mind if you knew, especially considering we all assumed you knew… Virgil is demisexual and demiromantic, and Patton is asexual and panromantic. From what I understand, they’re considering entering a relationship with one another if they haven’t already. I… I’m asexual and greyromantic.”

The Prince nodded, trying his best to understand and keep up with Logan’s rapid explanation. “So… Can you explain what some of those mean?” His cheeks reddened at the admission that he didn’t understand all of the terms stated. It wasn’t as though he didn’t understand all of them, but there were some that were new.

“I only have the definitions I’ve been able to compile from various explanations, but I will endeavor to do my best. Demi, when used as a prefix for sexual or romantic labels, refers to people who develop sexual or romantic feelings once a close relationship has been formed. I assume you understand panromantic, but greyromantic is similar to that of demi, but romantic feelings rarely develop. As for the asexuality, Patton and I fall on different areas of the spectrum, he being sex-positive and I being sex-neutral.” He watched Roman’s face cycle through different levels of confusion, finally settling on something close to understanding. “Would you like a copy of the information I’ve gathered once I’ve concluded my research?”

He nodded sheepishly. “Yes, please… Wait, you seem to understand most of this. Why do you need my help?”

Logan’s cheeks reddened. “I… Ah, I wanted more… I wanted a more… in depth explanation about some of the… feelings…” He was beginning to regret asking for Roman’s help.

The creative side’s face lit up, the playful light coming back to his eyes. “Oh really?” He leaned forward again, a grin spreading over his lips. “Like what exactly?”

He lowered his eyes, unconsciously tracing his thumb back and forth over Roman’s knee. “The feelings… Like what does a crush feel like? I assume you have more experience in that area than I…” Though, some recent evidence was leading Logan to a worrying hypothesis.

“A crush?” He slid forward and over slightly so his legs were on either side of Logan’s chair. The teacher’s hands moved up to rest higher on Roman’s thighs as his cheeks flared darker. This was more physical contact than he was used to by far, but… It didn’t feel wrong. Oh, his mind was definitely panicking, but his body wasn’t reacting harshly, like it tended to do when someone forced him into a hug or something similar. No, this felt… right. He liked it.

“That is the general term for the beginning of romantic affection for a person, is it not?” He seemed to realize what he was doing and panicked. He flinched, his hands flying to his sides. “At least, that is what I believe I have heard you and Thomas referring to it as.”

Roman tilted his head, taking in the stiff (well, stiffer than usual) posture and panicky speed behind the words. “Does our little Lolo have a crush?” His tone was joking, but his eyes darkened slightly. They focused on Logan’s face intently, seeming to be reading into his very soul.

“E-even if I did, it would change nothing about this conversation.”

“It would change everything! It’s entirely different if you like someone! First off, I have to know who it is! To make sure It’s someone who would treat you right!”

“T-treat me right? What-?”

“Of course! Anyone would be lucky to be with you! I mean, I’ve been flirting with you for years. If you think anyone is worth your time, then they’re the luckiest person or people in the world.” Roman’s words gradually lost their luster as he slowly deflated. If Logan’s heart hadn’t just skipped a beat, he would have been a little more concerned.

“You…” He was staring into space, his thoughts grinding to a stop. “You’ve been… flirting? What… what does that mean?”

Roman frowned, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. “Wait, what? You haven’t noticed? I left flowers for you on your desk!”

Logan’s eyes widened. “That was you? I thought Patton was trying to redecorate my room again!”

“Are you serious?” Roman was shouting excitedly now. “I thought you turned me down!” He paused, his shoulders drooping. “But… you already like someone…”

Logan let out a growl of frustration and grabbed the front of Roman’s shirt, yanking him down into a kiss. It was harder than necessary and their noses and teeth hit together gracelessly, but the pounding of his heart in his ears made Logan feel like he was going to pass out. He felt weak and helpless, hardly able to hold onto Roman, who had slid down from the table and had pulled Logan close to his chest but pulled away from the kiss.

“Wait, does this mean…?”

“You’re the one I like, you clueless-”His words were cut short by Roman’s kiss, which was considerably more gentle and nicer than their first. When they finally separated, Logan’s lungs felt like they would collapse, but he couldn’t bring himself to be worried about it.

“So…” The Prince started nervously, tracing his thumb over Logan’s lower lip. “What does this mean for us?”

Logan’s eyes lit up. “I assume this means we’ll be entering a romantic relationship! We’re going to have to discuss and decide on several factors, including our sexual relationship and whether or not we will be having one, as well as boundaries and…”

Roman couldn’t help but zone out a little, his mind wandering off with thoughts of how cute Logan was when he got excited. He was sure this would be a long trip with a lot of frustration on both ends, but seeing the teacher get excited? He was certain every moment would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy! If anyone has a suggestion for the next pairing, I would love to find out what you think! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up faster than this one!


	3. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Sanders sides relationships with Virgil and Logan, who may know more than the others think they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long, and it's so short! I just moved back to college and changed majors, but I'll be writing much more now! Someone is helping to push me to write more often and I really appreciate it Char Char!

When Virgil walked into the living room, his cheeks still red from his time with Patton, the last thing he was expecting to see was a shell-shocked Logan.

 _Well,_ he thought, _I suppose I wouldn’t expect the dragon witch either, but that didn’t change the fact I walked into Roman fighting her last week. I still can’t get the blood out of my other hoodie…_

He shook the thought away and approached the teacher, waving his hand in front of his face. “Hey, Lo. What’s up? You look like someone just disproved gravity.”

Slowly, Logan turned to look up at him, blinking slowly. It was almost as if he was resurfacing from a deep well. “Oh, hello, Virge… I… I am fine…”

“That’s great and all, but that isn’t what I asked. What’s with you?”

“I… I think I’m dating Roman?”

Virgil snorted. “You think? You mean you don’t know?”

“Well, we discussed the parameters of our emotional and physical boundaries and how we wish to proceed, but I hadn’t been expecting… He actually agreed… He… He feels an emotional bond with me…”

“Well, duh. I could have told you that.”

The teacher’s eyes shot up to meet his. “What? You knew?”

“Logan, you two have been flirting since I met all of you. How did you miss it? Wait, nevermind. You’re you…” He shook his head, laughing. “I can’t believe you two actually got it out in the open though. I always imagined Roman would make a really big romantic gesture, and it would completely fly over your head.” He flopped down onto the couch beside Logan, resting his head in the teacher’s lap. “So you told him about the research?”

He sighed, running his fingers through the anxious side’s hair. “Yes… Turns out he was more clueless than we had expected…” He smiled gently at the sound that escaped Virgil, so similar to a purr… “Do you believe he knows about us?”

“Well, you said that he was clueless, so I doubt it. Patton knows. He had been suspecting it for a long time now, but he wasn’t certain how far it went.” He laughed, the sound soft and hesitant. “I explained how it works with us… He’s still calling our relationship a CPR, but he’s close enough that I’m not worried…”

Logan hummed softly, nodding. “That is true… So, do you think everything will go according to our plan?”

Virgil shrugged, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the man he called his squish. “It has so far, and everyone seems happier… Maybe it will work out…”

The teacher smirked. “You seem really confident for once. Perhaps the physical aspect of your relationship with Patton was more necessary that you originally thought.”

The anxious side stuck out his tongue. “Shut up. How would you know about our… physical relationship…?”

“You’re not nervous, you’re blushing, and you’re not very good at hiding the bruises that I assume are… what’s the word… hickeys?”

Virgil turned onto his side, pulling his hood up to try to hide his blush. “Hush…” Logan laughed and left it alone, allowing his partner to fall asleep on his lap as he read a book. For them, it was so little of those physical moments they shared with the others and more of these soft, quiet moments… And that suited the both of them more than they could express…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please let me know and tell me which relationship I should do next! (That includes checking back in on the ones I've already covered. I have to admit I kind of like the idea of seeing the more "physical" aspects of Patton and Virgil's relationship.)


End file.
